It has been hoped to obtain an antenna apparatus which is compact in size but has high gain.
Conventional antenna apparatus used for FM (frequency modulation) radio receivers, in the past, must be large in size for obtaining high gain. For example, dipole antennas for FM radio receivers ordinarily have lengths of around two meters. Therefore, such large size antenna apparatus is inconvenient for setting at a place near FM radio receivers in living areas. On the other hand, a conventional large size antenna apparatus located outdoors, such as on roofs, is inconvenient for matching frequencies to those of individually desired broadcasting stations.